Xander Thorn
Xander Thorn is the Dual Being Human/Gryllidae who acts as the Superhero 'Biker X'. Appearance:Xander's human form is rather unimpressive. He is 5'6, young, and caucasian. He has short brown hair, and blue eyes. He has no notable features, saving for the fact that he often smiles. His usual outfit consists of a pair of white slacks, a black shirt with a white 'X' design over it, under a blue, unzipped hoodie. Xander's Gryllidae form is much larger, standing at 6'2. He is covered in a matte brown segmented exoskeleton, which takes the form of armor. His 'bracers' contain an extra appendage, a folding saw-like appendage. His head takes the form of a Japanese Kabuto, with many mandibles forming a 'mouthplate', and and his upper face taking a form similar to that of a human, with it's eyes similar in shape to a human's, but compounded. Xander's final form is the Super Hero, Biker X. In this form he wears a suit similar to that of classical tokusatsu hero. His bodysuit is black, with White 'X' designs on the chest and face. His gloves and boots, all white, have black 'X' marks on them as well. He wears a while belt with a Black 'X' against a blue circle as an emblem in the middle. His visor, separaed by the 'X' on his face, is the same blue as his jacket. He can take this form in both Human and Gryllidae states, causing the suit to appear covering his human or Gryllidae bodies. Biography: The creature known now as 'Xander Thorn' was once two different creatures. In the beginning, there was Calderio, a member of the Gryllidae race of human-like insects. The Gryllidae were a peaceful race, advanced in technology. Their home planet Orthoptera was circled by a large amount of orbitting colonies, one being known as 'G-Sect'. Calderio was appointed the defender and peacekeeper of this colony, righting wrongs and defending the weak. However, the vile 'DASHERS', a race of ever expanding aliens that conquered worlds to continue their population growth, attacked Orthoptera, first targetting G-Sect. During the battle, Calderio was heavily injured, and stuffed into an escape pod, the citizens of G-Sect saving their hero. The only escape pod to escape G-Sect's destruction, he was launched to the next destination of the DASHERS, a small planet circling the Sol system, known as Earth. Xander Thorn was born shortly after this. A New Zealander, Xander was rather unremarkable. He was a fan of Japanese media, especially their super heroes. He lived a rather normal life, having finished High School, and having just started college. One day, on his way to class, his van was struck by Calderio's malfunctioning escape pod. They both lay near dead, before Calderio's Osmorpher acted on it's own. Combining the life force of both creatures, they awoke to find themselves in Xander's body, both minds still alive and active. After some incident, Xander and Calderio learned to share their body, defending the planet from various different evils as 'Biker X'. As he continued his journey, he learned of two other surviving Gryllidae, who were altered to be able to shape shift to adapt to whatever life was on this planet. Known as Bikers 'Z' and 'Y', he teamed with them, as Xander and Calderio personalities slowly merged into a single being, keeping the name Xander Thorn. Xander had many great adventure, both alone and with the other Bikers, before retiring, as new, human Bikers, had risen up to battle the DASHERs as they came. He still took on the mantle when there was no other choice, however, and during a battle in which he faught a mutated Jaguar in a zoo, a rift in Space Time, unknowingly caused by him, made him end up in the world of Koniki, where he quickly befriended, and began to court, the fae Alyx. The Osmorpher:The Osmorpher is a peice of Grylliade technology that shifts the body of the user into a sentient light-based being, summoning a protective suit around them. In this form, the user's inner energy is unleashed, allowing them to move faster, and attack harder. The containment suit also acts as armor, nearly unbreakable. However, if the suit is damage enough, the osmorpher will deactivate as a safety precaution, returning the user to their original state. The most notable ability given to the user of an Osmorpher is the ability to use 'Finishers', powerful attacks that use up much of their inner energy to destroy their opponents. They usually pertain of a strike that causes the victim to explode via the large surge of energy, however, there are users who break from the norm. An Osmorpher can take many forms, Xander's being his two bracelets. They also contain other, ill defined powers, acting as a plot device at times to protect the hero. However, this powers tend to be one-time only per user. Abilities:From the original Xander, he is a skilled chef and cleans well.From Calderio, he is a master martial artist and a veteran combatant. He also can sense when a large enough amount of insects around him perish. Enough death of insects can cause him to go into a coma. This comes from a natural ability the Gryllidae have, they can sense one another, and Earth bugs are similar enough to affect them in such a way. The death of a Gryllidae can cause him much pain, and enough basic insect deaths will have the same effect. Techniques:As Biker X, Xander can pull off a series of 'Climax' attacks, however, they drain his energy and by the time he lands the last, he will no longer be able to keep up the Biker form. First Climax: Biker Impact: Biker X channels energy into his right hand, dashing at the opponent and delivering a series of 12 machine gun punches, before reeling back, and delivering a final punch, when the energy in his hand erupts, causing a blast similar in strength to a stick of dynamite. Second Climax: Biker Crescent: Biker X crouches, channeling energy into his left leg. He delivers a backflp kick, the energy on his leg causing him to rip through the air, slashing at whatever her strikes. The energy flies from his leg for a short distance, continuing the slash before fading. Third Climax: Biker Launch: The set up for the Biker Cross, Biker X dashes at the opponent and runs up their body, launching himself into the air. Final Climax: Biker Cross: Coming down from the Biker Launch, he crosses his arms, channeling what is left of his energy into this strike. He slashes through the enemy with his arms, carving an 'X' in their body, the energy holding the creature together for one last moment, before erupting the monster in a large blast. Very few creatures have survived this. Category:Alriik's Category:Characters